Undead Jury
by yerelly
Summary: Sequel to Definitely Undead. When it comes to the death of a monarch the council doesn't forgive easily. Determined to find out the truth about the King of Arkansas, the Council interviews everyone involved. During the interviews other crimes are uncovered. I strongly suggest you read the prequels, otherwise the story will not make any sense. M for adult content and violence.
1. Wanted

**Undead Jury**

_Sequel to Definitely Undead. When it comes to the death of a monarch the council doesn't forgive easily. Determined to find out the truth about the King of Arkansas, the Council interviews everyone involved. During the interviews other crimes are uncovered.  
_

**_Suggested reading before you start reading Undead Jury…_**

Club Dead, My Future Lover

This story takes place right after Bubba interrupt Sookie and Eric in Jackson. Eric assures Sookie she will be his future lover. After Sookie struggles to resist Eric, things unfold different. The trunk accident and Debbie's fate do not happen the same as in the book which leads to a different beginning of Dead to the World.

Dead to her Lover

Sequel to Club Dead, My Future Lover…Eric is cursed forgetting everything. He wants revenge and thinks a human who makes him feels things is responsible for his amnesia. Pam has to intervene to save Sookie and Eric. Will they able to restore Eric's memories?

Definitely Undead

Sookie has finally learned how to uncurse Eric, but will she do what it takes to lift the curse. Will Eric allow it? Who is after Sookie this time? Will they succeed in sending Sookie to her demise before she has the chance to give Eric back his memories? What happens when Eric and Sookie face Bill and the Queen? Sookie learns about her heritage and finds some family members, will she be happy to meet them? Now featuring Hadley/Andre, Amelia/Rasul.

Chapter 1 - Wanted

When we lose the right to be different, we lose the privilege to be free.

**Charles Evans Hughes**, _Address at Faneuil Hall, Boston, Massachusetts, June 17, 1925_

* * *

"What is wrong Ocella?" A woman asked. He had been distant for the last few days, she knew he was hiding something, but so far he had refused to tell her. He slammed the phone on the receiver, almost breaking it with his anger; his child didn't answer his call yet again. Ocella had stopped feeling him a few days ago, and was, therefore, unable to use his makers call, resulting in the need to use a telephone. It was treason to severe a Maker/Child bond and Eric was well aware of that, why would he do such a thing?

Ocella knew that Eric didn't love him, in fact he never had. When Eric was a young vampire Ocella had tried break him, bend him to his will, but he was never able to make Eric fully compliant. He had managed to make him suffer; but now that Eric was on his own, he was trying to cut Ocella out of his undead life for good. Ocella was not going to let that happen.

"Give me the fucking pen. I will sign your stupid contract. He is yours, and we are taking this to the council." He said shaking the signed papers in the air. "If he thinks this deed will go unpunished, he is very wrong," Ocella said as forcefully as he could without yelling at the queen.

"What do you mean?" Freyda—the Queen of Oklahoma—asked.

"He has severed our bond. I cannot locate him," he replied furiously. Freyda didn't respond; she just stared blankly at him unsure what to say. Freyda and Ocella had been negotiating for months. Alexei, one of Ocella's children, made a mess in Freyda's kingdom and to appease the Queen Ocella agreed to make the contract. The contract was written so that Ocella, as Eric's maker, was basically giving Eric to the Queen in vampire matrimony for a hundred years.

Ocella had initially thought that he might use the threat of the contract to make Eric come back to him, but the last few days without the bond, or any communication had changed his mind and now Ocella's only wish was to make Eric suffer. He signed the contract knowing that Eric would hate the idea of having to marry Freyda, but now Eric had to marry her whether he liked it not. If he couldn't have Eric with him, then at least he would know where to find him.

Freyda had lusted after the Viking for many years and that had been the reason for inviting Ocella to her state. She knew of Ocella's new child, and had heard that he was out of control. Reports of his ravenous feedings, and blatant disregard for human life were circulating. Freyda had known that a few humans would be killed by the child, but in her eyes that was a very small price to pay to accomplish her goal. Finally, she would be getting what she wanted; Eric Northman was soon to be hers.

Once the contract was signed by Ocella, Freyda hardly waited for the ink to dry before she had her lawyer send the contract, along with the official request for punishment from Ocella to the council. Ocella wanted to make sure that the council was aware that Eric had broken the Maker/Child bond. Eric's life was about to get complicated.

Dermot stared at both creatures, they were not aware of what had transpired during Hadley's magical turning. He knew she needed to feed, she was just a newborn, but he had to warn them about their situation.

"Sookie was unable to reach you in time; she didn't get the opportunity to explain things to you. I'm your great-Uncle, my name is Dermot," he explained carefully and got closer to them. "We are different." He stated in a quiet but very serious tone. "I know this is new to you and that you are overwhelmed, but I must speak to both of you soon. It is very important that we speak, you are different from other vampires, both of you are; things are about to change. Go feed, I will find you again at a more prudent time. Please, be very careful until we can speak again." he warned and disappeared before them.

"Do you know him?" Andre asked.

She shook her head not sure what just had happened, although the man did have a good point; she was ravenous. Her hand reached for her throat automatically, as if to placate the burn and thirst that started consuming her.

Seeing and feeling her obvious discomfort and ache, Andre took her by her hand and at Vampire speed made it to the location Rasul had instructed. Once inside he found clothes for both of them.

"What do you want to do, feed or take a shower?" He asked.

"It hurts," she said softly. Her small hand reached for her throat automatically. He remembered the first day when he had woken he had been starving, and he killed three humans that same evening. Now they couldn't do that, but she had to feed and he was going to help her.

"Quickly put this on and we will go feed." He said handing her the summer dress on the bed. He made quick work of throwing on some pants and a dress shirt. He grabbed her hand once again and pulled her into the night.

"Come, we will find someone here," he said pulling her through the cemetery gates. Even at night people were not afraid to be in the cemetery, there were always people roaming around. His priority wasn't to be inconspicuous but to feed her. He just had to make sure she didn't kill anybody.

There was a small group of people crying over a fresh grave. A person disbanded from the group and wandered off, not knowing what awaited him. Hadley walked behind the human, and pushed him against one of the big mausoleums, while covering his mouth. She did not wait for Andre to give her any instructions; she just wanted to drink fresh, warm blood. Her new instincts guided her on what needed to be done, without really having to think about it. Hadley's fangs descended as she moved toward his neck, hitting the perfect spot. The warm liquid was pumping quickly into her waiting mouth. The man groaned as the small woman drank from him and though he was very scared, he was also very aroused. He grew weak as she continued to feed from him. His eyes rolled back as he felt an orgasm approaching.

"Let go," Andre said hastily, the man's pulse was slowing at a rapid rhythm. She did as Andre ordered her. She had not had enough, but it would have to do for now. "I have to feed too, we will find someone else," he promised.

"Please, wait," the man said. Hadley turned around to stare at the man. "Please, finish it," he pleaded. "My wife and son are death, I have nothing to live for, please if my blood is what you need," he pleaded feeling helpless.

Hadley knew the pain he was feeling for she had felt it before, she thought about giving into his wish, but hesitated. While she knew it would be easy enough to grant his wish, she knew she shouldn't. "Perhaps you have nothing to liver for now, but it is not your time and it is not me who has to make that decision. Trust me, you will find someone one day as I have," she said taking Andre's hand in hers.

When the man blinked both vampires were gone. He blinked a few more times thinking that the woman was very wrong. She was beautiful and had no idea what it was like to be him. No woman, vampire, or any other creature would notice him; he would be alone for the rest of his miserable life.

On the outskirts of the cemetery Andre and Hadley found two women making out in the shadows. "Evening," Andre said to the women. Andre had a wicked smile on his face, while the women just stared blankly, not knowing why they had been interrupted.

"I'm hungry," Hadley said in a seductive tone, "do you mind?" She smiled showing them her fangs. Both women nodded obviously liking the idea of being bitten. Andre took one woman while Hadley took the other. While satiating her hunger for blood, another more primal need was rising within her. The moans from both women were making it hard for her to concentrate, her skin felt like it was on fire. Her eyes shifted to Andre and grew very dark; this new hunger was consuming her thoughts.

Andre both felt and saw Hadley's lust rise when she looked at him. He dropped the woman in his arms and moved to Hadley's side taking her in his arms. His mouth found hers immediately, kissing and biting while his feet moved them around the side of the building they were close to and crashed through and old door. His hands were flying over her body while his mouth as hungry and demanding on hers. Andre lowered her to the floor where she laid upon the remnants of her tattered dress. She had never had sex with Andre before, but she had assumed it would be good; this however was something else entirely.

Hadley's skin felt like it was on fire, she couldn't get close enough to him, and she closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his weight on her. Her eyes snapped open and a loud groan escaped her mouth when he entered her abruptly. His skin touching hers made the skin that was on fire tingle in the most delicious way. She loved the feeling and wanted more; fighting him for dominance, she managed to roll them over.

He had not discarded all his clothes; all he wanted was to be inside of her as quickly as possible. His fingers traced her skin so slowly everywhere it made her wild and desperate for more. She rode him hard, moving against him wanting to appease the need. Andre reached his hands up palming her breasts, her head fell back and she could feel the rush of liquid coating her already wet sex. She had never felt anything so amazing before, her body was responding to every touch like she was made for him. Calling out his name over and over was the only thing she could manage at first, the feeling of him filling her was otherworldly.

As she began to feel herself fall over the edge she cried out "Oh god!"

His claiming was rough and wild; he had abstained himself for so long, but he couldn't anymore. He loved the feeling of being inside of her; she was so wet for him. Her lips crashed into his with fangs and all. She became frustrated at not being able to kiss him the way she wanted. He held her head with one hand and showed her how to kiss him with her newly acquired canines. His tongue swept into her waiting mouth, claiming her. Once he had kissed her thoroughly, he moved his mouth and bared his neck to her.

"Bite me," he ordered.

The order took her by surprise because she knew it was taboo among vampires to drink from each other. "I thought," she started to say.

"You heard your uncle, we are different. Bite me, drink from me," he urged, while his body moved under her.

"What if I hurt you?" She asked hesitant, slowing her movements.

"You will not hurt me," he assured her. She stared at his neck for endless seconds not sure what to do, but she knew that he would not ask her to do something wrong, because…they were one. She lowered her mouth and licked his neck before sinking her fangs into his flesh. While she drank from him, she pinned his hands to the floor as if he was her prey. His blood tasted so sweet, like something she shouldn't have. It felt sinful, yet right at the same time.

Their wild claiming continued inside the mausoleum unaware that the two women were watching them.

Once Hadley had finished feeding, he threw her against a wall and he bit her breast savagely. "Yes," she cried over and over as he consumed her, all of her. She forgot how many times she came, but she wasn't tired nor did she need to take a break. They made a mess of the flower vases that were inside, broke a window, and the door. They had abstained from letting go of their desires for so long, her turning had taken that feeling and amplified it times thousand.

Andre didn't remember feeling so much passion for Sophie when he had risen. Yes, they had had sex but not like this. Finally after hours of consuming each other, they were both on the floor, silent.

"Is it always like that?" Hadley asked.

"No, it had never been like that for me," he said smiling sweetly at her. "And I suspect this need will only get worse," he added.

She didn't care if the need for him grew, she loved him and as long as they were both together that was all that mattered.

"We should go," he said gently and kissed her knuckles.

"Ok," she replied. She couldn't wear the dress it was beyond repair. They ran out of there at vampire speed returning to the place Rasul had prepared for their rising. They were unaware of what had happened at the compound, but they were about to found out. While Andre knew the abrupt disappearance of the King would bring his Queen troubles, he was not prepared for what was to come for them.

"Do you think they were on something?" One of the women asked.

"Definitely," she assured her partner. "You know how there are always new drugs in the market."

"Probably with vampire blood," the other one added as they kept staring at the empty and destroyed mausoleum. They were unaware drugs had no effect on vampires.

Eric heard when everyone had been taken, but he couldn't leave his Lover alone. He had to stay with her. He expected to experience to be different with Sookie, because she was his bonded, but he did not expect what actually happened to him. Two hours after they had been buried a strange glow started surrounding them both. He was sure this was not normal not even for a bonded pair, then he remembered the brilliant light that had thrown him against the wall when Sookie had died. It was the same kind of light, but he didn't know what it was or what it meant.

He still couldn't understand why Sookie had taken her own life. Why she hadn't waited for him? He knew he would get his answers if she survived the turning. When she wakes, he would get his answers. The thought of her turning out like Bubba scared him to no end. He could feel Pam was annoyed and pissed off, but otherwise she was fine. As he relaxed and waited for the unearthly magic to change his Lover, he felt a small burning inside his skin crawling through his veins and then the small fire became an inferno.

Hours after the compound had been emptied of all the Queen's guards, a warning was sent to all supes in the state of Louisiana as well as one to all humans. The traitors needed to be found.

Sam was behind the bar, Merlotte's was booming with patrons tonight, both plasma TVs were on. The patrons were enjoying their free time as they always did, unaware of anything supernatural going on in their little town. Suddenly a beep noise claimed their attention as a news broadcast started playing on both TVs.

"We interrupt our transmission to ask the community for help in locating the following citizens. Their testimony is imperative in solving a vampire crime." The mysterious and strange anchorman said.

**Eric Northman **

A large full screen picture of Eric is seen on both of the big plasma TVs.

**Sookie Stackhouse**

A photo of Sookie was now on display and this is where all the patrons gasped. A few minutes passed in silence as everyone stared at the TV incredulous.

Photos of **Amelia Broadway, William Compton, Andre Paul, and Hadley Delahoussaye **were also shown.

"Be cautious and do not approach the witnesses. A hot line has been established to anyone who has any information that could lead to the location of these suspects (the 800 number appeared on the TV). Now back to our usual transmission." The anchorman said and then the transmission resumed.

Suddenly everyone was talking at once; they didn't know what to do. Of course, the first thing they thought was when had been the last time they had seen Sookie.

"No one is going to call that hotline," Sam raised his voice to get everyone's attention. "There is probably a misunderstanding and we will figure it out. We all know who Sookie really is and what she can do. She is not capable of hurting anyone, so just hold off until we know more," Sam said.

Sam's cell phone rang next. It was Alcide Hervaux. "Why is Sookie on the most Wanted list? What the fuck is going on?" He asked.

"I have no idea," Sam replied feeling uncertain and afraid for his dear friend. He was sure Sookie was in deep trouble. His worries grew when he dialed Sookie's number and Fangtasia's and nobody answered.

"Oh Sook, what did you get into this time?" He asked to no one in particular. Next he dialed Jason's number. They had to find her before whoever was looking for her found her instead.

"You are dead," Amelia said as she came awake. "I went to your funeral, you are dead. You are not real, you cannot be real," she said crying.

"By now you must know that death is never the end," the woman said sitting next to Amelia. "Death is only the beginning," she said smiling at her.

"No shit!" she exclaimed not knowing whether or not to be happy about seeing her grandmother alive and well.

* * *

** A/N: What do you think so far of the sequel?**


	2. Interviews

**Sorry for the long delay. I didn't have a Beta review this chapter. I apologize for the errors in advance. If anyone wants to help me Beta this story I will really appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Previously:**

Sam's cell phone rang next. It was Alcide Hervaux. "Why is Sookie on the most Wanted list? What the fuck is going on?" He asked.

"I have no idea," Sam replied feeling uncertain and afraid for his dear friend. He was sure Sookie was in deep trouble. His worries grew when he dialed Sookie's number and Fangtasia's and nobody answered.

"Oh Sook, what did you get into this time?" He asked to no one in particular. Next he dialed Jason's number. They had to find her before whoever was looking for her found her instead.

"You are dead," Amelia said as she came awake. "I went to your funeral, you are dead. You are not real, you cannot be real," she said crying.

"By now you must know that death is never the end," the woman said sitting next to Amelia. "Death is only the beginning," she said smiling at her.

"No shit!" she exclaimed not knowing whether or not to be happy about seeing her grandmother alive and well.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Interviews**

One of the most important ways to manifest integrity is to be loyal to those who are not present. In doing so, we build the trust of those who are present.

**Stephen Covey**, _7 Habits of Highly Effective People_

"What kind of blood magic did you use?" Amelia asked her grandmother. Amelia wanted to know what kind of mess she was going to have to clean up.

Her Grandmother laughed hysterically at her question. "Blood Magic? Tsk, tsk, I should ask you the same thing, darling," her Grandmother stated. Of course, she looked nothing like her grandmother; instead she looked more like Amelia's sister if anything. She appeared to be no older than twenty-five years of age, yet her gray-blue eyes told another story.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Amelia replied quickly avoiding her Grandmother's gaze.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Do you really think you are the only one who can see a person's life when you come in contact with their blood?" She asked Amelia.

Amelia swallowed hard unable to negate her grandmother's accusation. "I was trying to help my best friend," she replied defensively.

"Of course you were, but you did not stop to think of the consequences of your acts. Now the High Council wants you and not for punishment, just like they want the telepath," her Grandmother said upset.

"I did not mean to break their bond," was her justification. "I still don't know what went wrong," she added irritated.

"You are young, but that doesn't excuse you. If you are going to use magic on other creatures, you need to study them first. I don't know what would be of you if I hadn't intervened; I got to you in time. Everyone else at the compound has been taken hostage by the High Council and that is not a good, Amelia. They are looking for you," her Grandmother said rather upset by her carelessness. "Come with me," she said walking out of Amelia's cell.

Amelia followed her Grandmother through the many hallways that were dimly lit by small light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. She encountered a few guards whenever they reached a locked door. The guards were unarmed, but their gaze was dark and intimidating. She knew they were some kind of warlocks, but she wasn't going to stop and ask what kind.

Amelia and her Grandmother exited through a set of big double doors. At first it appeared as if they were underground or inside some kind of warehouse with no windows. After exiting through a stone staircase Amelia realized it was some kind of dungeon inside of a big mansion.

After the staircase they entered a humongous library. She thought it resembled the library in the movie "_The Beauty and the Beast_." A big TV was mounted on a wall; below she could see all sorts of electronics and smaller TVs. In the farthest wall was what she thought was witch paraphernalia. The TV was suddenly turned on and she saw a strange anchorman issue some kind of press release of wanted fugitives, she heard her name, Sookie's, and Eric's among the most wanted.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked her grandmother, but in truth there was only one person she was interested in, her vampire.

"They are held hostage," her grandmother replied and turned off the TV. "Amelia, we need to discuss many things, but it is best if you were fed first. What I am about to tell you is very important; only a few witches can achieve Grand Witch status as I have." Amelia stared at her Grandmother astonished. Her skin crawled and she felt shivers all over her body. It had not been blood magic or voodoo. Her Grandmother had ascended.

"You mean you survived the ascension?" Amelia asked incredulous. She had never met a witch who had survived it, not in person. Of course, there were myths of Grand Witches, but she hadn't heard of someone who had actually met one. Witches who survived the ascension were very rare; in fact, she thought it was just a myth.

"Yes, and with practice and training so will you," her grandmother said smiling at her.

"That's why you feigned your death?" Amelia asked, but she was sure that was what happened. Now so many things about her Grandmother's life made sense. She started feeling dizzy, and she felt as if the room started spinning.

"Take a deep breath," her Grandmother said holding her as she went pale of all the sudden.

"I have to help them; I have to get them free. I can't hide, I can't stay in here," she said terrified.

"No, you cannot help them yet; you are not ready. Come, you will eat and I will explain what we are going to do," her Grandmother encouraged as she guided her trough more hallways. Any other time Amelia would've paid attention to the décor, but her mind was busy trying to figure out her next steps.

Amelia ate as her Grandmother explained more about of what had happened to the bond between Andre and Sophie-Anne. After her grandmother's explanation Amelia realized it had not been her fault at all. Even if she had not summoned Andre that night to save Hadley, the bond would've still been broken. It had not been her magic, but other kind of magic instead. Fate.

"Look, Gran," Amelia started to reply.

"I have a name, child," she replied upset; it was obvious to Amelia she didn't like being addressed as such.

"Mariela," Amelia said feeling weird about calling her grandmother by her name.

"That was my name once when I was human, my name is Deidre," her grandmother replied. Amelia stared at her confused once again.

"When you go through the ascension many things will change about you, including your name," she explained.

"Alright, Deidre," it felt just as weird addressing her by her new witch name, "I appreciate all this and thanks for saving me, but I can't leave my friends there, not now that I know what they are going to be put through. I can't just look the other way, and if you are my grandmother you know this is true," Amelia said upset not liking her grandmother's idea very much.

"Let me see your hand," Deidre demanded. Amelia tried to put both of her hands away, but Deidre held Amelia's hand to see the set of lines she was hoping to find.

"So is not your friends you want to save," Deidre said smiling at her. Amelia reclaimed her hand and continued to eat her soup. She knew she needed her strength if she was to break into the compound where her vampire was being held.

"Have you not heard anything of what I have said?" Deidre said upset at her granddaughter.

"I heard you perfectly fine," Amelia replied.

"They possess many of us who have been betrayed, many of which are stronger than we are. A Grand Witch works for them, she is even more powerful than I am. You think I'm going to let you waltz in there and risk your life. I'm your grandmother, you are my blood, and I will keep you safe even if that means I have to magically bind you to this house, do you understand?" Deidre threatened.

Amelia understood the precarious situation she was in, but it didn't mean she was just going to sit back and wait. On the other hand, she was terrified of her grandmother but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Wonderful, just like old times, Gran," Amelia muttered. Amelia sighed knowing without the help of her grandmother she wasn't going to get very far. "I have to call my mentor and warn her," Amelia said.

"I already did, she knows you are safe, but it is best that she doesn't know where you are. Your friend, the telepath, is also far from harm's way, at least for another night." Amelia nodded grateful for the information.

"You know you can pass as my sister," Amelia stated as she kept staring at her grandmother. She still couldn't believe she had survived.

"Yes, and we are going to use that to our advantage. I need you to tell me everything that happened since you got shot, I need every detail, do not leave anything out," her grandmother demanded. Although Amelia didn't agree with her she knew Deidre was very powerful. She was going to break into that compound and save her vampire and prove to the High Council that she had done nothing wrong.

Andre and Hadley had already watched the news and were not sure what to do next. Andre had tried to call an emergency line that only Rasul would have access to but no one answered it.

"I can explain," Dermot said to both vampires. "We have much to discuss it is better if we sit," he suggested.

"What are we?" Hadley asked as she sat next to Andre holding his hand.

"That remains a mystery. It is too soon to tell, but what you are not is regular vampires," Dermot replied still inside his pink bubble that kept his scent hidden from them.

Dermot explained what happened that day at the compound and what transpired afterwards. He also explained to Hadley about her spark that was turned on when she accepted Andre's advances. He told them their duty for now was to make sure the place where Sookie and Eric rested was to remain a secret. They couldn't get caught so it was best they remained in that secret hide out only if they were sure it wouldn't be compromised.

"I need you to tell me if you experienced anything different when you fed from each other prior to your turning and after. It is of great importance," Dermot requested. Andre and Hadley turned to stare at each other. Hadley was sure that if she were still human, she would've blushed from head to toe.

Everyone that had been present at the compound was being kept in an isolated cell. There was no means of communication, nothing. The small cells were made of the strongest steel available. If tampered with the doors were high voltage. There was only a small sliding window that could only be opened from the outside, just as the cell was.

"Your turn," a voice called from somewhere. Pam's cell slid open while two heavily armed guards waited for her to escort her.

"I never had this much fun before, where are we going? Am I going to have a pedicure now?" She asked teasingly displaying her fangs. She was pissed for being held for whatever crime she didn't commit. She didn't even get to kill anyone, yet. She had arrived late at the fucking Queen's compound. So what was the big fucking deal?

Both guards kept their stance and pointed straight ahead. The guards didn't reply to any of her snide remarks. Pam had been uneasy since she had arrived at the compound. She knew they had entered through a parking garage, but she was sure it was only a façade because it did not look as big as she was able to see now.

She kept on walking but as far as her eyes could see there were only corridors with holding cells and there was no way to know who was next to her or who she was passing by. If she came up with a plan to escape that dreadful place she was not going to make it very far on her own. There was no way to tell where the demons where or Rasul. She could also feel on her skin the prickling of the magic that surrounded that place. Wherever she was she had not heard of it before. She wandered if Eric could steel feel her.

She finally was led inside a room that had a small steel table and two chairs. There was a window, but the room was empty. Once she entered the room the guards closed it. She knew it was an interrogation room so she waited patiently for the stupid person who was going to try and make her talk.

"I hate this fucking shit," she whispered. She thought it was too much drama for a dead King.

"Pamela Ravenscroft." A tall man with dark hair, wearing dark shades greeted her. He was of muscular build, and very yummy. His ensemble was that of military kind, everything in black, although, she didn't understand the shades.

"Hello," she replied eyeing him from head to toe, licking her lips.

The man smirked at her sensual reply. "Where is your Maker?" He asked as he read a file he had in his hands.

"I can tell you are a supe, but seriously, I would think whoever was to interview me would at least have a brain. It works the other way around, he knows where I am, but I don't know where he is. You can ask me that all night, or we can do something else?" She suggested raising her eyebrow just the way Eric had taught her.

"I'm not asking you to locate him using your bond with him. I'm asking if you know where he is resting with his bonded, apparently she killed herself. I don't believe that he just abandoned her and left because she broke his undead heart. I'm going to ask you one last time, where is your Maker, Pamela?"

The man asked in a threatening tone as he put the file down on the table.

She smiled wickedly. "Do you really think I will betray my Maker? Why don't you go fuck yourself," she suggested staring at her pretty pink nails. She had been thinking of gashing his thick neck with them.

The man smirked. "So loyal. We will see about that," he threatened staring down at her.

She was ready to fight whoever, she was ready to welcome any kind of torture they will inflict on her to get the truth out, but she wouldn't bulge. She wouldn't reveal Eric's resting…

"Ahhhhhhhh, you fucker," she screamed doubled over in pain. "What the hell…" she fell on the floor from the pain.

The man was sure she was faking it; he hadn't even started using his power on her yet. He could see the pain on her face was genuine, but still he had his doubts. Her eyes were rimmed with red. Long streams of blood ran down her perfect face and she screamed again. He reached out to her to see what was wrong with her. He expected her skin to be cold as ice, as all vampires were, but hers was burning, literally. She was on fire, yet there were no visible flames on her. He threw his shades to the side and held her to him. He used his power and froze her to ease her agony. She went limp on his strong arms. He had no idea what just happened to her, but he was sure it was related to Eric. He carried her back to her cell and left her on the small bed. He will have to come back later and make sure his power didn't wear off on her.

Whatever was going on with the Queen's bond to her child and with Pam, he was sure it had not been the act of a witch. Something was going on, something dangerous to their kind.

"What happened?" His superior demanded. "I told you not to hurt her badly, we need her in our side," she said irritated.

"I didn't do anything to her. She was burning, her skin was on fire, but there were no flames, nothing that I could see and the wards in that room can't be broken into. This is not witchcraft, this is something else," he said walking towards the screens where they could see everyone that was being held hostage.

No one wanted to reveal Eric's resting place. No one wanted to reveal where the witch was. They all said she had left with the tiger, but the tiger had been useless; his memory had been tampered with. He stared for endless minutes to see who to interview next, all the vampires where restless in their cells, save for one.

"Why don't you interview the one," he suggested to his superior. Both of her dark eyebrows rose, bewildered at his comment. "You are getting rusty, why don't you put your charms to good use," he said walking away from the main security room.

"Bring him out, I'll be there shortly," she said heading towards the interrogation room.

Rasul waited in the interrogation room for what seemed to be hours. He was worried about his witch. He couldn't feel her close which was good but then where was she? She was upset, but other than that he couldn't feel anything else from her.

"We have interrogated everyone," a female voice said closing the door behind her. She was a small brown-haired woman, with long hair. She was wearing a sultry dress that would've captivated his attention if it wasn't for the fact that his heart was already claimed. "And no one seems to know what happened. I'm hoping to have more luck with you," she said walking towards him seductively almost purring. She sat on his lap and caressed his hair.

"What would you like to know?" He asked softly staring at her strange looking eyes that seemed to change color.

She traced her warm finger along his cheek. "I want to know who killed Peter, do you know?" She whispered in his ear.

"I know," he replied in the same tone humans used when they were glamoured.

"I knew you'd help me," she drawled in her hypnotic voice.

Eric twisted beneath the earth. His body was burning and then it felt as he had been dropped in ice. A rush of cold air passed through his lungs making the pain unbearable. He tried to hold a scream, but he couldn't any more. He was sure what was happening to him was not normal, not even for bonded pairs. He was sure something else was happening, something entirely different. Something never heard of before. He sensed their rising was going to change the world.

In truth he was right, but he didn't know how much. He thought he was the only one being affected, but whatever was happening to him was affecting Pam as well.

"Tell me, who killed the King," the woman demanded pulling Rasul's hair as she licked his cold neck.

* * *

**A/N: What are your thoughts? Do you like it so far? Do you think Rasul will say the truth?**


End file.
